


the alternative

by perplexed (orphan_account)



Series: Smosh Kink!Verse [5]
Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: 2006-era Smosh, Dirty Talk, Do I Ever Write Anything Else, Everything i write these days has rimming in it i'm not sorry, Kink Discovery, M/M, Panty Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, alcohol mention, how do I even tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/perplexed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Anthony had been a little confused about the fantasies that seemed to cross his mind every time he was alone with his hand wrapped around his cock. It wasn't the fact that Ian was in them that made them weird, (though a couple of years ago that had been a revolution in and of itself,) but rather what Ian was wearing that left Anthony's face burning for hours after he'd finished up, leaving him feeling slightly unclean and undoubtedly curious.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	the alternative

**Author's Note:**

> well this sure is a thing, huh?
> 
> content warning for unprotected sex! everything else you need to know is in the tags as always.
> 
> thanks to literally everyone on [tumblr](http://hecox.co.vu) (but esp my anons) for kicking my butt and motivating me to finish this tonight, and for the initial inspiration! this is based in 2006, so while there might be implications of them being younger they would still be of legal age!
> 
>  
> 
> [spotify playlist](http://open.spotify.com/user/thisisforrp/playlist/78Gf2unUePZzH1t5fysZvV)
> 
>  
> 
> [reblog on tumblr](http://hecox.co.vu/post/81050579493/the-alternative-read-on-ao3-spotify-playlist)
> 
>  
> 
> un-beta'd, i'll read through this properly when it isn't 5:30am, oops.

Anthony had been a little confused about the fantasies that seemed to cross his mind every time he was alone with his hand wrapped around his cock. It wasn't the fact that Ian was in them that made them weird, (though a couple of years ago that had been a revolution in and of itself,) but rather what Ian was wearing that left Anthony's face burning for hours after he'd finished up, leaving him feeling slightly unclean and undoubtedly curious. He'd never really realised it before, but Ian's body was made for wearing certain things. One of those things was loose hoodies and the other, Anthony decided, was low slung, obscenely tight panties. Anthony had loomed over Ian's naked body enough times to be able to imagine vividly what Ian would look like in slightly sheer ladies underwear, lips parted and precome soaking a small patch on the front of the light, delicate fabric.

The only problem was that he had no idea how to bring that whole thing up with Ian; hell, Anthony didn't even know if he wanted Ian to know about it at all in fact. Sure, they'd talked about (and done) other stuff that was well outside the remit of what most male friends did to each other, but Anthony wasn't sure that telling Ian he wanted him to wear cute, pink underwear was really in the same league as playful neck biting or Ian smacking his ass when they fucked.

For a while, Anthony just relegated those thoughts to the back of his mind, saving them for the mornings he woke up hard and Ian wasn't there to help him out instead. He couldn't help but get fleeting thoughts about it whenever Ian was bent over in front of him, or when Ian was halfway down the bed and licking a wet stripe up his length with his ass in the air. Anthony swore that Ian somehow knew about it and teased accordingly, even walking around naked with his hips swaying dramatically when they went to LA for a weekend away, but he still wasn't sure about bringing it up, until they got a little buzzed on a night that they had Ian's house to themselves.

Ian had been teasing all day, leaning too close while they were filming something, then sitting literally in Anthony's lap while they attempted to write while getting drunk on wine stolen from the cupboard underneath the sink. Even though they'd long given up trying to write or do anything productive they'd ended up sitting on Ian's bed again, legs tangled together while they stole kisses and half-watched LOST until Ian shifted and lay on top of Anthony, propping his head up on his hand.

"Tell me something I don't know about you yet," Ian murmured, his voice pleasantly rough from the alcohol. He pressed himself flat to Anthony, biting his lip in an attempt to be less awkward and gangly, and more sexy for once.

"Huh?" Anthony murmured, slinging his arm over Ian's lower back and pulling him close, his other hand habitually resting on Ian's ass. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know damn well what I mean, Padilla. There's gotta be something I don't know about what gets you off." Ian dropped his head onto Anthony's shoulder and rutted up against his hip.

"You, uh... You first." He tightened his grip on Ian's waist and his stomach twisted pleasantly when Ian nipped at his earlobe, a wandering hand pressing between them to unfasten his belt.

"Hmm?" Ian flicked the button on Anthony's jeans open and pressed his hand beneath the denim, sucking in a small breath when he got his hand around Anthony. "It'd be pretty fuckin' hot if you rimmed me," he murmured, biting harder at the spot under Anthony's ear as he pressed his hips against Anthony's thigh again. "I've thought about that a few times..."

"Nnh, fuck..." Anthony's hips twitched and he tilted his head over to the side, easily getting his hand underneath Ian's jeans just to grab his ass firmly. He took a deep breath and tried to quickly quantify whether or not wanting Ian in a pair of cute panties was objectively 'worse' than wanting your friend to eat your ass.

"What about you? 'S your turn now."

Anthony hesitated for another couple of seconds, but that was mostly thanks to Ian slowly stroking him through the thin fabric of his boxers. "You'd look really," he swallowed a moan as his face flushed deep pink, "really good in panties." Anthony had been expecting either laughter or revulsion, so much so that he almost instinctively played it off as a joke.

Ian inhaled sharply and ground his hips forwards. "You think so?" He mumbled, leaning back so he could look Anthony in the eyes.

"Yeah..." Anthony leaned up and crushed his lips to Ian's, squirming slightly as his cock twitched and filled out further. He closed his teeth around Ian's bottom lip and tugged gently. "You'd look so fucking good," Anthony growled as soon as he was sure Ian wasn't going to laugh or run for the hills. "Just... Fuck."

"I won't lie, I've thought about it before, kinda..." Ian slid his hand beneath Anthony's boxers and brushed their lips together. "It's kind of hot? In a totally wrong way."

Anthony smirked and arched his back a little, using his grip on Ian to pull him across his lap, leaving Ian straddling his hips. "Maybe if you wear some panties for me I'll eat you out," he whispered teasingly, using the extra space between them to his advantage and wasting no time in getting Ian's fly open and his boxers pulled down over his length. Ian's hips pressed forward into the touch and he knelt back a little, stroking his fingers over the tip of Anthony's cock agonisingly slowly.

"Ffffuck, yeah? Want me to wear something tiny and lacy just so you can pull it off me?" Ian breathed, closing his fingers around Anthony and stroking slowly.

"Jesus Christ, Ian..." Anthony was breathing heavy as he pushed Ian's hand away and curled his hand around both of them, squeezing gently. "Does that get you off? Thinking about lying under me, all pretty and fucked out with pink panties around your thighs?" Ian's head tipped back and he whined softly, nodding while he pressed into Anthony's grip.

"Unh, yeah, it does," Ian groaned, planting his hands either side of Anthony's head, rocking into his hand slowly. "Fuck yeah, it does," he felt his face heat up, his lips meeting Anthony's in a clash of teeth and tongue. He gasped, mouth hanging open when the others' thumb pressed against his slit and smeared precome over the head of his dick.

Ian tensed, his thighs shaking for a moment when he came hard and fast over Anthony's stomach with a low, deep moan of the other man's name. He rode out the aftershocks with small rolls of his hips and that was enough to make Anthony come as well, the smallest hint of stars dancing behind his eyes when he squeezed them shut.

Anthony paused to catch his breath, lifting his free hand to knot in the wild mess of Ian's hair. "I'm going to hold you to this, by the way," he mumbled with a wry smile, "get some cute panties and I'll tongue fuck you."

Ian squirmed again, licking into Anthony's mouth and still slowly pressing against him every now and then. "Only if you promise," Ian whispered.

 

* * *

 

It was a couple of weeks before Anthony started to think it had been a heat of the moment thing done and said through a tipsy haze, (which was fine, but Ian had seemed too into it for it to be a one-time thing, Anthony thought.) Life had gone on as normal and they'd been too busy to set aside any time to do anything, let alone get any time alone. Script writing was taking up most of their time it seemed, but Anthony decided that there was some kind of God when Ian called him on a warm Thursday and told him to go over since he was in alone for at least one night with a sinfully husky voice that Anthony knew he was laying on thick, but damn if it didn't have the intended effect.

Anthony walked the couple of blocks to Ian's house, partly because the weather was nice and partly because he had to mentally talk down his boner with a lot of thoughts about pineapples and piña coladas before he got there just in case Ian wanted to film or play Halo instead of hooking up. Halfway there he got a text telling him to just let himself in and Anthony had to hold back on smirking too wide as he walked.

He did as he'd been told to once he got there, shedding his backpack once he was inside and kicking his sneakers off, thinking for a moment before putting the bolt and chain on the front door just in case.

"Ian?" Anthony called, taking a cursory glance around all the downstairs door frames to make sure Ian wasn't just sitting around with his headphones on. Once he was pretty satisfied that Ian was upstairs somewhere, Anthony preemptively took his shirt off and discarded it as he took the steps two at a time, taking the last three in one long stride as soon as he heard a soft groan from behind Ian's bedroom door.

Anthony didn't know what exactly he had been expecting, but he was fairly certain it wasn't Ian sitting on the edge of his bed with his shirt rolled up around his belly and his jeans opened, his hard cock pressing against a flash of milky white and cotton candy pink lace. Ian's lips were wet and slightly parted, his pupils blown wide and eating up most of the blue around them as they raked over Anthony's chest and stomach. Anthony felt like the air had been punched from his lungs for a moment and Ian pulling his shirt over his head and ruffling his hair didn't exactly help either.

"Are you just gonna stare at me or are you gonna actually come over here and fuck me?" Ian asked, leaning back on his elbows with a smirk that should have been illegal. Anthony swallowed and nodded, sure his face was beet red and his pulse was racing faster than was healthy. He took the few steps towards the bed, kicking the door shut and already pulling his belt open and out of the loops on his jeans, dropping it to the floor before crawling onto the bed and pressing his hand up against the lace that barely covered Ian.

"Fuck, I didn't think you'd go through with this," Anthony mumbled, letting Ian grip his hair and pull him in sharply to kiss him. He rubbed his palm against Ian's cock, earning a soft moan in return for his efforts. "Get your jeans off?" He suggested, biting Ian's lips before pulling back and already working at his own fly before the denim got even more uncomfortable. "I wanna see how you look properly."

Ian couldn't resist smirking as he stood up and wriggled his jeans down his legs, deliberately taking his time and bending over lasciviously in front of Anthony. He hadn't given any real thought to this whole thing until Anthony mentioned it, but in the couple of weeks leading up to him actually going out of the city to visit a store where he didn't risk bumping into anyone he knew it had become something of a fixation. Maybe he'd bought more than one pair and maybe he'd worn a couple of them while he was alone in his room, (it was curiosity more than anything, wanting to know what Anthony might get out of seeing him wearing panties,) and maybe Ian had enjoyed it far more than he'd expected to.

He felt a warm hand reach out and run from the oh-so-slight dip of his waist down to his hips, then over the thin fabric and onto his ass. Ian closed his eyes and composed himself a little before turning around, taking care to rearrange himself so the tip of his length was pressed underneath the white lacy waistband of the panties. He felt exposed in the best kind of way - it was different to being naked, maybe because it was all so new, but seeing how Anthony's hazy eyes looked him over only for his hands to follow was enough to make the whole thing worth it.

"God, you look so good," Anthony said in a hushed tone, his tongue darting out to wet his lips and his hands firmly holding onto Ian's hips, fingertips digging in where lace met very slightly tanned skin. He'd stripped down to his boxers while watching Ian, his cock already tenting his underwear obscenely. Anthony tugged Ian towards him and languidly ran his hands over Ian's hips and onto his ass, fingers once again tracing where the lace met Ian's skin as he ducked his head and ran feather-light kisses over where Ian's length was straining against the pastel material.

Ian wriggled his hips slightly, looking down at Anthony before tangling one hand in his hair and tugging firmly. "Thank you," he breathed, using his grip on Anthony's hair to pull him back, his other hand gently shoving Anthony's chest until he lay down, shuffling up the bed until his head rested on the pillows. "Let me suck your cock," Ian purred, all but crawling up onto the bed, deliberately arching his back so Anthony could see the lace clinging to his ass and hips when he lowered his head after tugging Anthony's boxers down just enough to free his length.

Anthony sucked in a deep breath through gritted teeth when Ian stuck his tongue out and shamelessly swirled it around the end of Anthony's dick. Ian's cheeks were slightly pink when his hand curled around Anthony and he sucked him into his mouth with practiced precision, bobbing his head slowly.

"Fucking hell, Ian..." He arched his back up off the bed a small way, both of his hands gently pressing at the back of Ian's head as encouragement. Anthony heard Ian let out a small hum and was greeted with the sight of Ian's hand pressed over those damn panties, barely visible with the way he was kneeling but God, did Anthony find it a turn on anyway. "You still want me to rim you?" Anthony asked quietly, a groan bubbling from his chest when he gently bumped the back of Ian's throat.

Ian pulled back, his lips red and shiny, and his hair sticking slightly to his forehead. "Fuck, please," he mumbled, crawling his way up Anthony's body and straddling his hips, grinding down against him. "Only if you want to, though."

"Shit, yeah, I wanna." Anthony felt like the world was miles away, save for Ian in those goddamn panties grinding up against his cock and throwing his head back. "How'd you wanna do it?" He said softly, leaning up to meet Ian's kisses while running his hands shamelessly over Ian's sides, his fingers teasingly hooking into the waistband of Ian's panties.

Ian shifted, rolling his hips down against Anthony's with a gasp. "I dunno... I mean... Hang on." He pulled away reluctantly, getting on his hands and knees next to Anthony, stealing a drawn out, lazy kiss before the other man sat up. Ian felt Anthony's hands on his hips again and the others' breath against his back. Anthony dragged his parted lips down Ian's spine slowly while he reached up and gently tugged the panties down over the swell of Ian's ass but not far down enough to remove them. They were still pulled up at the front for the most part, and that was how Anthony wanted it.

He bit gently at Ian's ass cheek, basking in the soft whine Ian let out and the feel of soft lace against his chin as he moved to drag his tongue over Ian's entrance slowly. Ian's head dropped between his shoulders and he shuddered slightly, his cock pulsing against the fabric that was pulled even tighter thanks to the way Anthony had pulled them down his thighs. He was thankful he'd been mindful enough to grab lube from his locked bedside table before Anthony came over, because with the way his legs were already shaking slightly thanks to Anthony's ministrations and the long, slow, two-week-long build up that had lead to that moment, Ian didn't think he'd be able to find them were they not sitting out on the end table.

Anthony mouthed at Ian's entrance, using guesswork and the spots that made Ian's toes curl and back arch to his advantage. His fingers were gripping tightly at Ian's thighs, surprised he was as into rimming as he seemed to be, leaving small bruises and crescent marks where his nails dug into the skin. Anthony pulled back just so he could reach over Ian to grab the lube, keeping one hand on Ian's side as a small reassurance.

"Want me to fuck you?" Anthony questioned, stroking his fingers over Ian's hip for a moment before he withdrew his hand, just long enough to slick up three of his fingers and drop the bottle onto the bed.

"Fuck, please Anthony..." Ian panted, completely falling apart at the seams like he so often did when Anthony was around him. His eyes fluttered shut when Anthony teased around his entrance before pushing a finger into him, then Ian made an impatient noise and shook his head. "I took care of that before you came over. Just... Please," Ian pleaded, hands scrabbling around in the sheets to find a part to grab onto.

Anthony licked his lips and stalled anyway, taking a few moments to look over Ian's arched back, his fingers tightened in the sheets and sweat beading between his shoulder blades. If he had to guess, he'd say Ian got off on the lace and the way they fit  _just right_ in the same way he did. After another pleading jumble of words spilled from Ian's mouth, Anthony hastily rubbed the remaining lube over his length and shoved his boxers down to his knees, in desperation not even bothering to take them off properly.

He pressed into Ian slowly, letting out a loud groan and closing his hands around the curve where Ian's legs met his body, Anthony's fingers tightening against pink lace and using that as leverage to pull Ian back onto him until he was buried inside him. Ian let out a dry sob of pleasure, taking a few moments to adjust and snake his hand underneath himself, fingers fumbling to press up against his cock through the sheer fabric.

"Look at you," Anthony breathed, "Full of cock and you'd still take more if you could."

Ian's stomach tensed at Anthony's words and he rolled his hips as well as he could, just pressing back further when Anthony's hips dragged back and then snapped up against him again. Anthony knew exactly which buttons to press, which ones got Ian's back arching and his toes curling. "Go," Ian said breathlessly. "Fuck me. I don't even care how, or... Just, for fuck's sake, Anthony..."

"Oh, you want me to fuck you?" Anthony smirked. Had he got more self-control he'd have kept up teasing Ian, but his own pleasure was coiling in his stomach and edging closer, so instead of teasing he tightened his grip on Ian's hips and drove into him as hard as he could. Ian's head tipped back and he gasped, his mouth in a perfect 'o' and his hair falling everywhere but where it should. Anthony started a punishing rhythm, pressing Ian's chest and shoulders down against the bed. "This is exactly what you wanted, isn't it? You want me to fuck you so hard you see stars and you can't walk straight for three days."

There was a spill of curses from Ian's lips, his hand working against his cock through the lace that was cutting into his thighs where Anthony had the panties bunched up in his fists. "Mmnh, please, Anthony... Harder, fuck..." Ian let another dry sob escape his mouth, louder that time when one of Anthony's hands reached around him and pressed over the lace, gently rubbing the fabric against the sensitive head of Ian's length.

"Come," Anthony groaned. "Come in those cute little panties for me, babe."

Ian gasped sharply and his eyes rolled slightly as he did as he was told, Anthony stilling inside him while Ian fucked himself back against him, riding out small electric shocks that ran through his veins and into his fingertips. Anthony kept moving his hand over Ian until the man underneath him gave a defeated whine and pushed his hand away despite the fact he was still pulsing slightly, Ian barely able to register Anthony slowly pulling out of him and turning him over.

"Christ, you look so good, baby." Ian smiled slightly at the praise, arching his hips up closer to Anthony's when he felt the first telltale streak of white heat hit his bare skin.

They lay together for a few moments afterwards, until Ian's face burned even darker pink at the panties he still had on and the sticky mess between his and Anthony's stomachs.

"I will... I'll pay you to wear those again next week," Anthony joked, catching his breath slowly but surely. He ran an affectionate hand through Ian's sweat dampened hair and grinned when Ian let out a breathy giggle.

"Who said you'd have to pay me to get me to wear them again?" Ian teased, smiling against Anthony's lips when the other man kissed him softly.


End file.
